bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
San Fransokyo Art Institute
The San Fransokyo Art Institute, also known as "SFAI", is an university located in San Fransokyo. Origin The school was founded by the famous artist Lenore Shimamoto somewhere in the late 1890's or early 1900's around her own house. History Since 1916, the SFAI and the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology began what is known as "Rivalry Week" in which students from both institutions prank each other due to their clash of ideals, with both science and art being considered opposites. After Shimamoto's passing, the institution raised a statue in her honor. Like Fred being the SFIT mascot, the SFAI has its own mascot called "Sabatini the Sea Snail". The Rivalry Week became a tradition that has continued until modern day, and SFAI students usually paint the SFIT's dining hall with different themes each year while SFIT students steal the SFAI's Shimamoto statue using different methods. Honey Lemon began taking interest in art despite having a passion for chemistry and already being a SFIT student, as she even became fan of Lenore Shimamoto. She eventually joined SFAI as a part-time student, but due to the differences between both schools, she decided to keep it a secret. Most of her paintings were about her and her friends, and they were admired by teachers. In "Rivalry Weak", when the yearly prank tradition was coming, Hiro Hamada first learned about it thanks to his friends. He was quick to start plotting their prank with Fred, Go Go Tomago, Baymax and Wasabi. Professor Granville heard about this and called Wasabi and Fred to help her defend their school's cafeteria from any prank while the rest went to the SFAI to perform their own prank. Shimamoto's house was also restored and people were allowed to enter and tour around it. Obake went disguised with the intention of uncovering Shimamoto's secret laboratory and her journal for one of his villainous plots, but the plan was foiled by an accident with a kid. Honey Lemon was nervous when was told that her friends were going to the SFAI because they could find out about her secret, and went with them attempting to prevent it. The team hid from the SFAI's guards inside Lenore's house and found her lab by accident, then were caught and the shocking discovery was broadcasted by Bluff Dunder. The SFAI students on the other hand were successful to prank the SFIT cafeteria, also painting Fred and Wasabi as unicorns. Honey Lemon took Lenore Shimamoto's journal with her, and eventually Obake got it by tricking her. Honey and the rest of Big Hero 6 face Obake and eventually recover the journal, then give it back to the SFAI and tell Honey Lemon they have no issue with her liking art, also seeing her paintings, but they still take the statue away with help of Baymax. Layout Fine Arts Department Gallery A gallery hall with highlight works done by the students. Many of Honey Lemon's paintings can be seen here. Lenore Shimamoto's House It is the former private residence of the artist. The house was eventually restored and allowed touring inside it for some days. Inside the house however was also a secret science laboratory that Shimamoto kept hidden from the world. Gallery Screenshots SFAI poster.png SFAI mascot.png|Sabatini, the school's mascot. Honey Lemon SFAI.png Lenore statue.png Art teacher.png|One of the teachers. Shimamoto's house.png Obake with kid.png|Obake inside Shimamoto's house. Obake scares kid.png SFAI Hologram.png|An hologram of the SFAI. Granville SFAI Hologram.png HLPainting.png Honey covers painting.png Baymax paint.png SFAI Statue.png Shimamoto secret.png Shimamoto Lab.png|Lenore Shimamoto's secret lab. Honey and Go Go in lab.png DunderRW.png Honey art.png Sabatini poster.png SFAICTC.png Concept art SFAI Campus Map Khang Le.jpg Lenore Shimamoto house Khang Le.jpg Lenore Shimamoto living room Khang Le.jpg Category:Places